


First Kiss

by FantasyRyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRyder/pseuds/FantasyRyder
Summary: Simple fluff one-shot in which Sam and Gabriel kiss. .-. That's it.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so please be gentle. Have a lovely day.

When our lips met, I felt... something, something I failed to grasp completely. It was unlike any sin or debauchery I had taken part in previously, yet it almost felt clean. I pull away with a furrowed brow, only to go in for more, like taking a second bite. Finally, I seperate, allowing Gabriel to press his forehead to mine and breath eventhough he didn't need to.

"Was it what you expected, Samsquatch?"

"Don't call me that."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Well, no... It was like I was kissing a girl, but I knew I wasn't, and I expected to uh... To feel dirty, I guess? ... Sinful? I mean, I just kissed a pansexual angel in a male vessel's body."

"Eh, he isn't around anymore if that makes you feel better." Gabriel winks inappropreately.

"It... really doesn't." In my mind, I begin to genuinely question if the vessel was dead, if I technically just kissed a corpse despite Gabe controlling it. Sensing the trepidations in my soul, Gabriel stopped me.

"Calm. Doooowwwn. I mean, hey, don't worry if you didn't like it. You can be honest." Gabriel laughed the statements quietly, all of the reaction in the face. I noted his thin lips creating a large grin that rippled dimples and gave his eyes their ratty, crecent look. He notices my interest before I do.

"... Always thinking, huh?" 

I suddenly realize I had once again gone silent for another thirty seconds or so. "Shit, sorry, and no, I actually think I liked it a lot."

"Uh huh, suuurrreee. Sure took you long enough to come to that conclusion, Sammy-Boy."

"Don't call me that either, and I was thinking about other stuff."

"You were totally creating a shopping list just now."

"No, but that sounds like something I would do..."

"At least you're self aware."

"At least?" I laugh out, knowingly showing off my dimples and puppy eyes. As I did so, I could practically feel Gabriel swoon while I pulled him onto my lap. My back was supported against the headboard of the motel bed.

"Yep. You have NOTHING else going for ya."

"Ahh, I see."

"Yeah. No big, sexy body, or crazy Stanford intellect, or gravitating self-image issues-"

"Hey!"

"I was saying those are the things you DON'T have. Don't get your panties in a twist." 

Gabriel chuckled out the phrases but recognized my unamusement soon after. 

"... Sorry. It's alright, I dig that about you. You're everything I'm not and more."

"Funny, when you thought I was planning my shopping strategy, I was actually noting how sexy you are." I mouthed my words against his temple, almost shyly.

"Stop it." 

Before our relationship got this far, I noticed a quirk of Gabe's. At first glance, he seems like any other narcisistic prick. When the angel lets himself get closer, on the other hand, you can chip past his armor of snark, sex, and grandure, to see just how unadmittedly insecure and legitimately angelic Gabriel is. I found that trait drawing.

"Suddenly the trickster is no fun." 

"Oh shut up, I can bury you."

"But you won't."

"No... No I won't." Gabriel chuckles out in defeat, looking up into my hazel eyes before casually looking away again. Gently, I nudge his cheekbone with my nose and mumble in his ear.

"I want to kiss you again."

"Please..." He struggles visibly for a second, "Please, Ssaaaam-sicle... Samsicle.", and lit up with spiteful pride at my glower towards the new nickname.

"For the love of your dad, stop giving me shitty nicknames!"

"You shouldn't have such a nicknameable name than!" I lightly shove him down so he's lying below my much larger body.

"Stop talking."

"Make me, big boy."


End file.
